dog_story_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Max
Max is barking loudly as he happily jumps around on the deck and dances around the sailors' feet. He eventually stops and pants, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Then he suddenly jerks his head up as a strange, new scent enters his nose. His nostrils flare up as he sniffs the air, taking in this funny smell. On a ship full of men and one tomboy, this extremely feminine scent really stood out. The big sheepdog is intrigued; what could it be? He presses his nose to the floor of the deck and starts taking in deep sniffs, walking along as he follows the scent as it gets stronger, meaning he is close to the source. Dawn watches the dog walk around sniffing the ground with great interest until she realizes that he's coming closer and closer to the window she's looking through! She's what he's smelling! With a sharp gasp, the girl pushes herself away from the window and presses her back against the side of the ship, hoping to stay downwind from the dog. Her eyes are wide with fright and her heart is beating in her chest. But after a second, she takes a deep breath and then bites her lip nervously as she glances to the side. Eyes still wide and mouth now agape, Dawn slowly leans back toward the window...and comes face to face with Max. Max, seeing that the source of the smell is a beautiful girl, gets a big grin on his face. As Dawn turns to face him, he begins panting loud and hard, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he breathes hot breath into Dawn's face. Dawn presses her nose against Max's, still staring at him in wide-eyed, open-mouthed fascination. She's so close to him that Max naturally assumes she wants a kiss. And since he loves her already, smelling that she has a wonderfully spunky personality, he's more than happy to give one to her! His tongue oozing slobber, Max thrusts his head forward and gives Dawn a friendly lick on the cheek. Dawn closes her eyes, krinkles her nose and grimaces at the sudden wet sensation on her cheek as Max's big tongue lifts it up. The dog's slobbery tongue sweeps across the girl's cheek and makes a loud "smack!" sound when it's done, drool flying everywhere from it as it retracts back into Max's mouth. Max looks at Dawn and smiles at her fondly, while Dawn lowers her head and looks a little grossed out. A whistle is then heard and a strong female voice called out "Max! Here, boy!" Max turns around to look at the caller and happily bounds toward her, away from the window. When he's gone, Dawn slowly puts her fingers back on the sides of the window and peers back to the deck with an open-mouthed look of astonishment on her face. Slowly realizing that she liked this little encounter, Dawn gets a goofy smile of delight on her face as she rubs her wet cheek. Dawn watched as Max played around with tomboyish teen Zoey, jumping up and licking her face repeatedly. With each lick his giant tongue slapped onto one of Zoey's cheeks, lifting the skin up and pushing her eyes shut as she giggled. "Hehehehehehey, mutt! What you doing, huh Max?" Dawn looked surprised at the tomboy roughhousing with the dog, then slowly got a dreamy, romantic smile on her face. She had to admit that Zoey was quite dashing! Category:Stories Category:Max Stories Category:Ship Stories